User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Total Drama Revenge of The Island Do-Over episode 2
Chris:Last time on revenge of the island! 14 new contestants came to play for a million dallors. Staci:"I'll do whatever is best for my game:" Chris:some came to play hard *shows sam and staci from an allaince* while others came for different reasons Zoey:maybe i will finally find some friends" Jo battle for leadership, while Anne Maria battled anyone. Even as Anne was spreading chaos around camp, it was Cameron who sent home for getting to close to Mike, and Zoey. who will leave tonight? find out now! Zoey's Confessinal:Last night i changed my vote since I had to vote in the majority, I didn't think I'd be the one to send home Cameron I feel bad. Chester:you damn kids and your's blindsides. Anne Maria:okay who worte my name down was it you? *point at Zoey* Zoey:No I voted Cameron. Anne Maria:I see. Anne Maria's Confessinal:Okay I know she wrote my name down and she just lied to me again. I never met a bigger lair in my life before. She would be lucky to make it past f13 if i have ANYTHING to do about it. theme song Mal:*throwing out all the food* try eating now. Brick:I will go hunt a pig *walks off into the jungle* Brick's Confessinal:I really want to provid for this tribe, Our food went away and I wanna find a pig. Pig:onik. Brick:I will catch you pig! Pig:Onik Onik Brick's Confessinal:looking at the pig i knew i couldn't kill it, so I just got everyone berrys instead. Brick:*returns with berrys* Jo's Confessinal:Brick is really helping this tribe, He one of the stronger members and can take orders. I think i can use him. Zoey:omg good job brick! Anne Maria:yeah brick now i can eat. Zoey's Confessinal:oMl i love Brick he is the nicest guy and he really helps this tribe. Brick:i'm glad to help. maggots B:*says nothing* Scott:same B, same. Scott's Confessinal:i see b as my right hand name, there are two soical outcasts on this tribe in Sam and Staci but I think I got a good vibe with everyone else but B is my number one. Scott:okay B listen here me and you to the end. B:*thumps up* Scott's Confessinal:I got everyone right where I want them. rats Anne Maria's Confessinal:So I'm at the island and all I think is that I need sum D. Vito:eh get over here girl. Anne Maria:Yes please. *they make out* Zoey:oh. Zoey's Confessinal:I thought Mike liked me ;( Challenge Zoey:*gods and wins for tribe* Chris:maggots tonight you guys are going to tribal. Scott's Confessinal:I got everyone right where I want them, i got five and Sam and Staci have two. one of them are going home. maggots Sam's Confessinal:damn it i lost and i have a feeling that they are going after me. I need to find the hidden immunity idol or else I'm gone. Sam:*goes looking for the idol while Staci sun baths* Scott:*grather around the other five* I think Sam is weaker in challenges but he might have an idol. Dawn:Why don't we just spilt it? Scott:good thinking. Lightning:Sha-spilt? Scott:*spends two hours expaining what a spilt vote is* Lightning:Sha-got it. Lightning:Confessinal:tonight one of tho two r going home the question is with one. o tStaci:I think they r going after us. Sam:they might spilt the vote. Staci's Confessinal:our only hope of staying is for one of them to filp. my great great great great great great great grandma invited fliping, yeah before that people just stayed at the bottom. Sam:hey dakota why don't u go w/ us. Dakota:I don't think we got the numbers to do it. Sam:sure we do. Dakota's Confessinal:sam want me to vote one way, and scott want me to vote an other way really idk what to do. Chris:I'll go tally the votes. . . . . . first vote . . . . . Sam . . . . . . . . . . Staci .. . . . . . . . . . . . Staci . . . . . . . . . . Sam ./ . . . . . . . . . . B. . . . . . . . . . . . B Chis:we r tied two votes sam, 2 votes staci, 2 votes B one vote left.. . . . . . . chris:second person voted off . . . . . . . .. . . . . B B:*brings torch* Votes B:Sam,Staci,Dakota Sam:scott,lightning Staci:B,dawn Category:Blog posts